1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to child seats suitable for use in combination with either a base and/or stroller structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an automobile vehicle has seatbelts provided at the front and rear seats. The seatbelt generally includes shoulder and lap straps that may be fastened with an anchor point of the vehicle to restrain and protect the occupant in case of collision or sudden stop of the vehicle. However, the use of the vehicle seatbelt is not adapted for a young child who has a smaller body and may not be able to sustain the pressure applied by the seatbelt. As a result, safety legislations require the use of a child safety seat for seating a young child in a vehicle. The seatbelt of the vehicle can be used to secure the child safety seat, which is more adapted to provide protection for the young child.
The child safety seat can include a seat portion and a base connected underneath the seat portion. To facilitate the use of the seat portion, attachment structures may be provided to allow the seat portion to attach with and be removed from the base. In particular, it is desirable that the foregoing attachment structures can hold the seat portion with the base in a more secure manner, and at the same time is easy to operate when the seat portion is to be removed from the base.
Therefore, there is a need for a child safety seat that can be safe in use and address at least the foregoing issues.